In the network architectures currently used for most voice and data communications, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network, intelligence is concentrated at central locations to allow for complicated functions to be implemented on a widespread basis. Network elements which may be utilized to carry out these functions include network databases and Automatic Call Distributors (ACDs). Such functions may include complex routing instructions as may be required in directing calls to call centers with multiple geographic locations and services which use calling cards. In the case of call center services, multiple calls are routed to ACDs at the same time causing the calls to be placed in queues. Typically, ACDs are located on the call center premises and owned and operated by the call center. The expense involved in obtaining and operating the ACDs is significant.
Another phenomenon which is affecting how communication services are being provided is due to the fact that many employees are now able to work out of their homes, commonly referred to as telecommuting. In order for telecommuters to effectively perform their jobs, there is a need for the telecommuter to have access to sophisticated communication services such as company databases and other software, as well as telecommunication features such as conference calling and call forwarding. It is very expensive to provide telecommuters with the equipment required to be able to provide these services.
There is a need to provide telecommuters with the ability to have sophisticated communication control functionality in a cost effective manner. One solution to this problem is to provide the communication control functionality in the network and make it accessible to the telecommuter. Such a solution is described in commonly assigned, co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/318,015 filed May 25, 1999 entitled “Method and System for Providing Communication Control Functionality at a Remotely Located Site” which is incorporated by reference herein. However, this solution is not contemplated in the context of a distributed feature architecture.